


Why?

by HumanHeartbeat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanHeartbeat/pseuds/HumanHeartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting with a simple question can lead to revelations, revelations that can be wonderful.<br/>Steve ask Danny why he doesn't want him to be set up on a date, Danny tries to explain but who is he foolishing? Certainly not Steve!<br/>Related to episode 10 of season 5 ''	Wawahi Moe’ Uhane'' (Broken Dreams)<br/>Slash of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's an episode tag on last week episode, Danny is really not a good liar, everyone could see how much he was jealous but who is he to be? Isn't he still with Amber? So why can't he let Steve go on a date made by his FRIEND Ellie? (they're only friends!!!) It's because he's jealous! As he was with Lori, Catherine...But Steve is clearly no better than Danny in being jealous...Why don't these two admit it for heaven's sake! Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy this fic.
> 
> I only saw a few of the episode (I'm not an English native speaker too) so be nice with my creation and enjoy!

''Why?'' 

Danny looked above his computer screen to notice Steve, who was all standing in front of the blond haired detective, he seemed quite annoyed and given the tone of his voice, the ex-Navy SEAL wasn't going to leave Danny alone until he had his answer, on what goddamn subject? What was it about?

''Why what Steven? Be more precise.'' 

''Oh come on don't play dumb Danny.'' Steve was apparently losing patience, what Danny didn't understand why and became annoyed before saying, moving his hands:

''I'm not a dumb Steve I'm just trying to understand what gotten into your thick Army brain to agress me like that!'' 

''Why don't you want me to be set up on a date?'' Steve had asked that after regaining his calm and Danny seemed to think about what he was going to answer, after some seconds he answered:

''Because I told you about what happened to me when my aunt set me up on a date and...Hum...I don't want it to happen to you that's all! Now if you want Ellie to set you up on date fine go ahead but I feel for the woman who will have to put up with your shit the way I do everyday!'' At Danny's stupefaction, Steve didn't look sad or hurt...He looked smug and he then grined and said while approaching his partner:

''Then tell me what happened to you Danny, tell me what this Patty Fitzgerald did to your poor-19-year-old self huh?''

Danny was stunned for a moment because Steve had a beaming smile on his face, his devilicious grin that melted the Jersey detective, the latter then babled:

''Hum...She...It was horrible Steve and you don't have to know everything about my life! Do I know everything about your life? No of course and I'm not asking you to...''

''Tell me something Danny, are you really anti-setting up dates or are you just...'' Steve didn't finish his setence, just to torture Danny if you asked the latter and the blond detective regain the courage to say:

''What? Am I what Steve? Oh please tell me so I can get on with my life.''

''Are you, by any chance, jealous?''

Danny gaped as Steve before laughing at his face saying:

''Jealous? Of you going to a date? Are you crazy? Oh well actually of course you're insane, you're Steve McGarrett after all.''

Steve didn't laugh but grin a little harder, explaining his point:

''No Danno you didn't understand my point, I asked you if in fact you were jealous of me going on a date because...Well you wanted to be that date.''

Danny couldn't believe his ears, of course he was in love with Steve for a long time now but they were both so different, so fool of shit, with emotional baggage and all...And they were working together for Godsake!!! How would they even be together? Yes they told each other ''I love you'', they always flirted and don't forget the ''old married couple'' jokes without counting the fact that everyone thought they were an item but...Would they even be ready to be together? Danny tried to regain a little bit of personal space and said:

''N...No...Of course not I'm not jealous and I don't want to be your date or whatever...Hum now can you please leave me...''

''Admit it Danno, you're jealous because I could meet someone else than you, given how you react sometimes when women are approaching me, you just can't hold yourself and you think I don't see you...The way you treated Lori, Catherine and even Ellie, you're so jealous but I can understand you. Because hey I'm irresistible, I'm tall, dark and handsome...''

''Oh, that's really what you think huh? FYI I didn't treat Lori or Catherine or anyone else badly, Lori had a crush on you and I didn't say anything, you were the one who was blind. Catherine didn't like me and you knew it very well because she thought I wanted to ''steal'' you from her and in the end she left you in Afghanistan, I'm still a bit angry at her even if I understand why she had to stay there. For Ellie I don't even know her I just saw her once and I warned her about you because they all need to know your animal and Neanderthal tendancies. And you're not better because everytime I had a woman in my life you were so jealous too, when I got back with Rachel you told me to be happy but you looked sad and angry, when you knew Gabby was coming back in town you looked unhappy lile someone pissed on your Cheerios and then when Amber was there when we got out of the collapsed building, you just stared at her angrily and I suspect my daughter of being in your plan because the way she thew herself in your arms for Amber to see it was like ''In your face bitch, she prefers me and Danno is mine!''. You're no better Steven.''

Steve knew that Danny was so right, so he decided to finally make a move and said:

''Okay, okay Danno you're right, we're both idiots. Idiots in love, who are too afraid to do something about the how they feel about each other. Danny, it's been four years now that this dancing game is on, you flirt, I flirt and we end up with sexual tension unresolved. Well you know what? I'm fed up with this, I want you and I know you want me too so why don't we get on with this? Why coudn't we be finally together? Yes we're different, you're a little tornado and an noisy person who rants and rants...You drive me so fucking crazy sometimes, God Danny your mouth...You don't know how I like it and hate it at the same time...Like I said you piss me off sometimes but you so fucking turning me on too.''

With that Steve approached Danny and put his hand on his partner's head but before the ex-Navy SEAL could finally taste the lips he wanted to taste, Danny moved his head and Steve kissed the air instead, the blond said:

''I...Wow the things you said Steve, I don't know what to think about it. I want to, you don't know how much I want to be with you after all this time and all we've been through but...''

''What? You still with Amber?'' Steve asked with a hint of anger and pain

''No that's not about about it, I broke up with her a while ago but do we really have the right to be together?''

''Fuck what the others are thinking Danno, I love you and I want everyone to know it. To know you're mine, forever and ever. You just have to say yes baby and we'll have the right to be together because we would both be agree about it.''

Danny smiled at his goof of a partner and now boyfriend before saying:

''Well what are you waiting Super SEAL? Come and kiss me now!''

''Aye Aye Sir.'' Steve moved towards Danny and they shared their first kiss under the gaze of an overjoyed Kono, a moved Grover and a zen Chin with a beaming smile on their face, Steve noticed them and said to Danny:

''I think our team is totally with us.''

''This not surprising me at all, I'm sure they bet about when we were gonna be together.''

''Really?''

''Yes really, so why don't we go home babe?''

''Home, I like that, a lot.'' 

And with another tender kiss, the two left the HQ to go home, where they would begin their new relationship, it will not be easy but together, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams knew they were gonna make it, cause together they were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? It would have been so cool if it could have ended that way...Oh well we can dream huh? See you and I hope you had a good time reading me ;)


End file.
